Sasuke's Boy
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Sasuke's got himself a new boyfriend and as luck would have it, Sai finds himself completely enraptured by the sweet blue-eyed, blond-haired boy. Yaoi. AU. SasuNaru/One-sided!SaiNaru. One-shot. Dedication/Inspiration inside.


**Author Note: It took me a whole year to finish this damn fic, gah! I apologize to those I've made wait for so long!**

**This fic is based off "_Harmonyrose102_" youtube video entitled "_Sasuke's Girl_." She was kind enough to let me use her concept on this fic, which is also based off the song "Jessie's Girl." I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for making you wait for almost a year, please don't shoot me. If this isn't what you expected I'm sorry as well! ;A;**

**Warnings: AU! Yaoi! SasuNaru/One-sided!SaiNaru. OOC! A bit o'smut. UnBeta'd!**

**Disclaimer: I don''t own Naruto, nor do I own the song Jessie's Girl. **

**...**

**_Sasuke's Girl… Boy_**

**_..._**

"It took you fucking long enough." Sasuke ground out when he saw his, for reasons still being questioned today, friend walk into the small coffee shop. Sai gave him his fuck-off-smile while flashing him his middle finger. The two had been friends for such a long time that this was a normal routine for the two. They could easily be mistaken for brothers, to which both men would reply with a disgusted look, but they came from completely different families. Sasuke's being conservative and traditional (that was probably the reason why he rebelled so much) and Sai's being, well, eccentric is a good way to describe the bunch. And, of course, by acts of cruel fate they were forced together since the first day of kindergarten. Over the years they bonded over common interests and upon reaching high school they both bonded over the fact of not liking girls. That was probably what cemented their friendship.

"Why're your panties in such a knot, Sasuke? Your boy-toy isn't even here yet." Sai looked over at Sasuke expecting a snarky reply to be thrown his way, but all he received was an annoyed glare. To any bystander that would be the indication to shut up, but Sai's grin only grew wider.

"Oh, are you afraid he stood you up?" Sai was enjoying this, no doubt about it.

"We've been dating for three months, why the hell would he stand me up?" Sasuke snarled, the hand that was resting on top of the table curled into a fist and black eyes narrowed. Sai's eyebrows rose in realization.

"Oh, I get it now. You pissed him off, didn't you? That's why you're all bitchy." Sasuke wanted to smack that obnoxious grin off of Sai's face, but damn it to hell, the guy was right.

"Watcha do, Uchiha?" Sai prodded. Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"I might have done some unsavory things to him while we were at work, and well… we almost got fired." Sasuke didn't regret a thing, but his boyfriend was a bit more modest. The roaring laughter that followed this statement filled the small establishment, which caused the pair to receive curious glances.

"You're a hentai, Sasuke. And, you probably scared the boy away." Sai couldn't stop laughing. Sasuke was about to smack him on the back of the head when the bell of the door rang, signaling that someone had arrived, and he saw that his date had walked in. Sasuke raised his hand so the boy could spot him out, he was granted a bright smile. Sai had his back to the door, but realized Sasuke's boy-toy had arrived by the change in Sasuke's demeanor. Oh, boy, whoever did this to _the _Uchiha Sasuke must be a fearsome thing to behold. Calming his laughter from earlier, Sai straightened up in his seat and prepared himself for the awaited meeting. Two weeks had gone by since Sasuke had asked Sai to come with him to this café so he could meet his boyfriend. Sai had been utterly surprised that Sasuke was committing to a relationship and that he wanted him to meet his boyfriend. Sasuke had replied with, "It wasn't my idea, Naruto wanted to meet you after I met some of his friends." And here they were, two weeks later and Sai was almost anxious about finally seeing the boy named Naruto.

"Did you get lost, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Of course not, Teme. There was just a lot of traffic." The boy huffed coming around to Sasuke's side. Sai's eyes widened at the sight. A halo of golden hair that pointed in every direction, and eyes that rivaled the ocean in both hue and depth. Sai realized that he must have been lost in those very eyes when he saw them gaze up at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sai was trying very hard to keep his eyes away from the rosy mouth that curled upward.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, and you must be Sai, right?" Naruto extended his right arm in greeting. Sai gulped before taking the almost delicate looking hand in his, finding that although it was soft, the grip Naruto had was strong and steady. It shows confidence, Sai thought.

"Yes, you would be right. Hello, nice to finally meet you." Sai managed a genuine smile.

"Likewise, I had been nagging Sasuke for days so he could introduce us." Naruto's azure eyes shifted to Sasuke as he sat down next to him. Sasuke wasted no time in wrapping his arm around the blonde's torso.

"Nagging the hell out of me." Sasuke murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on top of the halo of hair. Sai couldn't make heads or tails out of this situation. The sunny looking boy looked as far off Sasuke's type as you could get. Yet, the raven looked so content with the boy leaning into his arm.

Continuing as if nothing was happening Naruto turned toward Sai once more, "I was curious to see who could possibly put up with this bastard for such a long time." The blonde's grin was infectious and Sai found himself chuckling at his friend's expense.

"Oh, so you actually know his true self? Here I was thinking he had lured a clueless victim with false pretenses." Sai joked, easily avoiding the hand targeting his head.

"No, he pretty much showed me who he really was since the day I met him." Naruto nudged Sasuke on the side, smile never faltering.

"Which, now that I look back at it, was my mistake. You probably would've agreed to go out with me sooner if I had sugar coated everything about me." Sasuke mussed Naruto's blond hair as he said this, their eyes locking, and Sai felt a strange sensation fill his stomach. Sai shook off the feeling and continued on with their conversation. They spent at least two hours in the café. They shared stories about their high school days, Sai taking the chance to embarrass his friend, about their respective families, and many other subjects they would randomly land on. Sai learned that Naruto was an only child, loved to eat ramen, worked with Sasuke at Club Aiyoku as a bartender (where they met), was really close to Hinata Hyuuga (something that irritated Sasuke to no end), and had a Shiba Inu named Kyuubi. By the time they said their goodbyes Sai was utterly love struck. He watched as the pair walked hand in hand toward their parked vehicles before he climbed into his own car and drove away.

He was fucked.

By the time Sai got home it was late and he really wanted to sleep, hoping it would somehow calm the stirring emotions meeting Naruto had created. It didn't help him calm down, if anything being in bed only exacerbated his situation. His mind insisted on supplying image after image of Naruto. The radiant smile, the bright blue eyes, his beautiful face. Then he remembered Sasuke, and his mood soured. That bastard was probably with Naruto right now, and they were probably…

An image of Naruto, red-faced, eyes shut, with his head thrown back with Sasuke behind him, hands all over the exposed flesh of his body, came to his mind.

"_Shit._" Sai groaned, willing the image to go away. Instead of calming his already heated brain he seemed to double the images randomly flashing behind his eyelids. The blond sprawled out in a bed, the blond on his hands and knees with his pert ass in the air, the blond on his knees in front of him, looking up at him with wide, azure eyes, as he trailed his pink tongue all over his…

With another muffled groan Sai came into his closed fist. He hadn't finished this quickly since he was a fucking freshmen in high school. What the hell had Sasuke's boy-toy done to him?

…

It's been three months and Sai is sure that he is going insane. Naruto has been in his mind since the day they met. What made things worse was that Sasuke insisted on the three of them spending time together (in reality it was Naruto who pushed for the three of them to hang out, he quite enjoyed Sai's company). That was why he was sulking, drink in hand, and seeking comfort where none would be found.

"If you're just gonna mope around, get the hell outta my bar." Sakura had always been a short-tempered person, but ever since she became a barista her short fuse shortened. She was always quick when dealing with an annoying customer.

Sai pouted, "Stop being mean, Sakura-chan." The whiny tone was just thrown in there to further annoy the pink-haired woman.

"Look, I know you're depressed about this whole I-love-my-best friend's-guy thing, but hearing you bitch about it all day long is not part of my job description. I serve drinks to customers and flirt to gain good tips, and you've been nursing that drink in your hand for over an hour and I doubt flirting with you will benefit me in any way." The woman had both hands on her hips, her moss-green eyes glinting in irritation. She glared before deflating she was about to speak when a familiar voice caught her attention. The blue-eyed blond smiled at both of them, offering a tiny wave with his hand. Sai couldn't stop himself from staring at the boy. He could feel his sour mood dissipating, especially when he noticed the boy was alone, no Sasuke in sight.

"Please tell me you're here to drag this one away." Sakura said as soon as Naruto reached their side. Her pink lips were upturned into a crooked smile. Sai ignored her comment and focused all of his energy in not blushing when Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders, giving him a light squeeze.

Naruto grinned, "actually, yes I am." Sai's black eyes widened. Sakura's smirk went unnoticed.

"That is, if you're free tonight." Naruto's warm hands disappeared, Sai nearly groaned at the loss of heat and at the uncertain expression on the blond boy's face.

Sai swallowed the lump on his throat and finally found his voice, "for you of course I am." Naruto's face lit up at the reply. Sakura decided to speak up then, she knew where Sai's head was going and she wanted to make sure he didn't get any ideas.

"Is Sasuke working tonight, Naruto-kun?" Sai threw her a nasty look behind Naruto's back. Naruto nodded, his face flickering to a disappointed look before he regained his smile.

"The old bat gave me the night off tonight because work was slow, but decided to keep Sasuke in case customers showed up. I offered to stay instead, but Sasuke insisted that I needed a day off after the hectic week we had." Sai noticed how his golden cheeks gained color after he was done, no doubt remembering Sasuke.

"So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Sai desperately wanted to shift Naruto's attention back to him.

"There's this movie coming out that I want to see. Sasuke thinks it's total crap, but I really want to watch it." Sai smiled down at the blond.

"Of course, let's get going." Sakura watched with dubious eyes. She waved them good-bye and decided to not worry about this situation. She cared for both Sasuke and Sai, and thought Naruto was a sweet guy, but she didn't want to get involved in their little love triangle. She had problems of her own; like a damned boyfriend that didn't want to commit. With that in mind the young women turned to the calls of her new customers.

…

The movie had been bearable in Sai's opinion, but Naruto had enjoyed every minute of it. Sai had enjoyed every minute he had spent with Naruto. The two had decided to get a bite to eat afterwards. With plate in hand Sai sat himself down opposite of Naruto. The buffet place they chose was open late so they had no need to rush, something Sai was extremely grateful for. They ate in silence for the first few minutes before Sai spoke up, not wanting to miss his chance at being alone with the blond.

"So, how's school going, Naruto-chan?" Sai asked. The first time he had used _chan_ after Naruto's name the blond had blushed a beet red and had shouted out that he was no girl, something Sai had found immensely amusing. However, now Naruto hardly noticed it anymore.

The blond smiled up at him, "Great! In two weeks I'll be going to the local elementary schools to assist the teachers and learn all I can from them. I'm really excited." Sai smirked at the delighted look of the blue-eyed boy as he explained this. Naruto's dream was to become a teacher, not the most high-paying or glamorous job, but that didn't deter Naruto. He had explained to Sai that when growing up, school had always been a difficult place for him, but he had always had teachers that helped him along, not only academically but in his everyday life. He was grateful to them and wanted to become a teacher that could help some poor kid who also struggled in school.

"That's great, I'm happy for you. I know you'll be a great teacher." The cheeky grin he got in return made it all worth while.

"Oh, by the way, a little grumpy bird told me you were having an exposition next week. Exciting, huh?" Naruto joyfully licked away the soy sauce that had stained his thumb. Sai rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncharacteristically sheepish.

"Yeah, I, uh, actually was hoping you would join me that night… along with Sasuke, of course." Sai added reluctantly. The bright azure eyes before him curved as their owner grinned.

"Cool, you know, I don't know much about art or anything, but your paintings are very beautiful and moving. I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing more of your work on display." Sai had to physically restrain himself from practically glomping Naruto. This was getting worse. Each passing day only reinforced the attraction he felt for the blond. Damn Sasuke's luck for meeting him first.

"So, how's it going with Sasuke?" Sai blurted out before he could stop himself. Naruto didn't miss a beat.

"Do you have a thing for him?" Naruto was trying to look serious but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sai blinked. Once. Twice.

"For Sasuke?!" His entire face was red now. Naruto burst into a fit of giggles.

"Like hell I would have a thing for that self-centered, emo, douche-"

"Hey, hey, I'm still his boyfriend, you know." Naruto smirked. Sai composed himself and regained his cool.

"Seriously though, how do you put up with him?" Sai asked, he made it seem like a lighthearted question when in reality he was itching to now what made this boy stay next to Sasuke.

"Easy; he and I are very similar." Naruto's tone became softer.

"Really, to tell you the truth I thought you two were polar opposites." Naruto's cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, at first I thought so too. I didn't like him much because he seemed like the typical egotistical bastard, but then we started talking and I realized that we had a lot of things in common. Like how we both lost people important to us, how lonely we felt at times, or how we kept things hidden away so nobody else could see our flaws. These things, and many others, brought us closer, made us understand each other." Naruto had a far off look on his face, it was there for several seconds before he gazed up at Sai, eyes wide.

"S-sorry, I seem to have said too much." Naruto apologized upon seeing Sai's incredulous face.

"No, not at all. I just never imagined you would get so close to him. I've known him for years and honestly I don't _know_ him as well as you. He really likes you." Sai was almost in a daze. This was not what he wanted to hear. He hadn't expected Sasuke to actually fall for Naruto, but damn, he had fallen. This was beyond Sai's control. He had thought he could maybe worm his way in between them if the relationship was fragile, but it seemed like those two were (dare he say it?), in _love._

"He's not very vocal on those type of things, but if you see it too, then maybe it means something." Naruto laughed nervously.

It did mean something. It meant more than Sai wanted to think about at the moment. Sai quickly changed the topic, and for the remainder of their late dinner Sasuke wasn't mentioned. Before they left the restaurant Naruto got a call from Sasuke. Sai hid his discomfort at seeing how Naruto's face took on a different expression, something between delightful and serene. Once the conversation ended Naruto put away his phone and bit his lip to keep from laughing at what Sasuke had told him.

"Well, thanks for coming with me, Sai. I had fun tonight." Sai was nearly blinded by the exuberant smile he received.

"Yeah, me too. I guess this is goodnight." Sai gave a little wave as Naruto retreated to his parked car.

"Bye! I'll see you next week for your expo." Those were Naruto's last words before he hopped into his vehicle and took off.

"No doubt off to see Sasuke." Sai mumbled to himself. He had to do something about this situation. Stealing Naruto away from Sasuke was no longer an option (was it even one before?), he didn't think he could betray Sasuke like that anyway, they weren't buddy-buddy, but Sai at least respected the guy enough to not give a hit below the belt. Either way, he needed to clear his head and figure something out.

…

By the time Naruto arrived at Sasuke's apartment it was 1 o'clock. Before his knuckles even touched the door it was flung open and an exhausted raven wrapped himself around the blond's torso.

"Naruto." It was the only thing Sasuke said, and it sounded more like a sigh.

"Rough day?" Naruto smiled as he petted Sasuke's hair. The raven nodded as he dragged the blond into the apartment and closed the door after him.

"I told Baa-chan to let me stay but she just doesn't listen to me, I've been righ-" Naruto stopped ranting when lips covered his own. Naruto let the argument slip from his mind and instead wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer. The sweet kiss quickly escalated into a searing one. Soon they were tugging at each other's clothing and moaning words of encouragement into the other's mouths. Naruto gasped when he felt himself being pressed up against the living room's wall.

"H-here?" Naruto asked shakily. Sasuke just stared into his eyes and nodded. Clothes were tossed aside hastily, before they knew it both were standing there naked.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto let out a pleasured groan when Sasuke gripped his hardening erection. The raven stroked the length with expert hands and smirked at the blond's delicious moans.

"Turn around for me." Sasuke whispered. Naruto licked his lips as he turned over, pressing his hands onto the cold wall. Naruto shivered when he felt Sasuke's hands grab his thighs and pull them apart. Naruto's breath hitched when he realized what Sasuke was going to do. The silence of the room was broken when the sound of a bottle being opened resonated. Naruto bit his lip when he felt the lubed warm length slide in between his legs. The blond brought his thighs together and squeezed them around Sasuke's cock.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as he began to slide his dick in and out of the blond's soft inner thighs. He had been wanting to try this out for sometime now, and it felt better than he imagined. Just enough friction to speed up his heart rate, but not enough pressure to make him climax right away. Sasuke trailed light kisses all over Naruto's neck, enjoying the slightly salty taste of the flesh between his teeth. Sasuke then brought his hand towards Naruto's hardened dick and tugged it a few times. Naruto's thighs trembled under the new friction, it had him working harder on keeping his legs together.

"Sasu- faster, nngh!" Naruto groaned when Sasuke sped up his stroking and the pace of his hips, fucking the boy's thighs erratically. Sasuke hissed in pleasure as he came, leaving a sticky mess on the boy's legs. Naruto then had the liberty to spread his legs wide as he continued to fuck Sasuke's hand. Sasuke enjoyed the erotic scene for about another minute before Naruto came undone under his ministrations. The blond slumped on the raven's chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow." Naruto huffed. Sasuke chuckled pressing a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Naruto blushed a crimson red. The sweet kiss he'd received stirred his emotions more than the mind-blowing hand job. Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"You got me dirty, Teme." Naruto bumped their foreheads together, foxy grin playing on his lips.

"You got the wall dirty, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, well it's your fault for insisting we do it in the living room." Naruto tried to reason. "So, while I shower the mess you made between my legs, why don't you clean the mess I made on the wall." Naruto nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip when he finished.

"How about you wait for me to clean this up, and I'll help you clean off in the shower?" Sasuke suggested, his chest warming up at the look that crossed Naruto's face.

"I'll wait for you in the bathroom." Naruto said before he ran out of Sasuke's warm embrace. Sasuke stared after the blond and smiled, a genuine, non-sarcastic, smile.

…

The gallery was swarming with people, from students to critics, art coinsures, and of course guests of the students whose works were on display. Naruto weaved his way in between the mass of guests, trying to find the dark-haired artist who had invited him.

"Over here, Naruto." The voice led him to the man he was looking for. Naruto smiled at Sai as he congratulated him on the prizes his various paintings had received.

"Where's Sasuke? I was sure I saw him earlier." Sai asked after thanking Naruto for his words of praise.

"Restroom. I think all of the people here freaked him out." Naruto joked. Sai raked his eyes over the blond's body, almost wanting to memorize every curve and angle.

"Well, I'm actually glad your alone right now. I need to show you something, Naruto." The tone and look of seriousness grabbed Naruto's full attention.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Come with me." Sai took the blond's hand and led him away from the crowded showroom. After going through another wide door Naruto recognized the art hall of the college. Sai took him toward the second door on the left side of the hallway and pulled him into the darkened room. Naruto blinked a few times after Sai flicked the lights on. Sai walked past him and toward a large table set on the opposite side of the classroom. Naruto followed him.

"Sai?"

"This is for you." Sai grabbed the only item on the table, it was square-shaped and covered with a white cloth. He handed it to a surprised looking Naruto. The blond held the object in his hands gently before he slowly tore off the cloth covering it. A soft gasp escaped his lips when his eyes landed on the portrait… a portrait of himself. The amount of detail painted on was mesmerizing. The Naruto on the portrait was smiling, azure eyes gleaming, and with a bright orange shirt. The background was left white, but surrounding the smiling blond were small, black feathered birds.

"Wh-wh…" Naruto was at a loss for words. Sai smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I was offered a scholarship in America, I wasn't sure at first if I should go or not, but I thought things through and realized it would be best for me to go. It has been my dream to become a professional artist and by going there I know I'll receive more attention. I'll be leaving in a week, and I knew that if I didn't do this now, I never would." Naruto was beyond confused and was about to speak when he noticed how close the other boy had gotten. His eyes widened when he felt the other's lips brush against his own, softly but with enough pressure to make it a real kiss. It only lasted a brief moment. Sai pulled back reluctantly taking a little pleasure when he saw a scarlet red blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"Sai, you, well… I-" Naruto fumbled with his words.

"It's ok, I'm not asking for anything from you. I know where your heart lies." Naruto's blush intensified, "I just needed to show you how I feel. Sasuke's damned lucky to have you." Sai had to fight the urge to run his hand through Naruto's golden hair.

"Well, you're lucky I liked your painting so much or else I would've knocked you out for kissing me." Naruto said haughtily, pulling the portrait closer to his chest. Naruto wasn't sure what else to say or do at that moment. He had no idea that Sai felt something else for him. However, Naruto was sure that he would miss hanging out with Sai. Well, he would miss Sai in general.

"I guess now that I've made a complete ass of myself, we can go back to the party." Sai joked half-heartedly.

"Don't say that. I might not be able to return your feelings, but you've become a dear friend to me, Sai. I'll miss you when your gone, don't think you're not important to me." Nartuto blurted out. He was being serious, Sai noted. This time he didn't fight the urge to embrace the blond.

"Just for a bit, I'll let you go." Sai murmered in the boy's hair. Naruto didn't resist.

By the time Naruto made it out of the classroom Sasuke was nearly in hysterics. The flock of flirtatious girls surronding him were quite handsy. His face relaxed when he spotted the blond boy. He quickly extracted himself from the little mob of girls and made his way toward his boyfriend. The boy had his usual grin on his face, but there was something off. Then Sasuke noticed the portrait Naruto was holding in his arms. He was about to ask him where he had gotten it from when the boy spoke.

"Sai's leaving Japan." Sasuke sighed in comprehension as he pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me before?" Naruto questioned, gazing up at Sasuke.

"He told me a few days ago and asked me not to tell you. He, uh, told me _everything_." Sasuke swallowed down his jealousy. Naruto dropped his gaze, his entire body heating up. Sasuke grimaced, he hadn't been happy to hear Sai's confession of love toward Naruto. He had almost broken the other's nose, but then he saw the sincerity in the other's onyx eyes and couldn't bring himself to do anything else. Sasuke strengthened his hold on the blond boy, fearing that if he didn't hold him tight enough he would slip away from him.

"Naruto, I-" A soft hand cut off the next words.

"Let's go." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke understood and led the way out of the gallery. The ride to Naruto's apartment was kept in comfortable silence. The two made their way up the flight of stairs, hands locked onto each other, and only separated once they were inside the cozy apartment. Naruto set the beautiful portrait on his center table and decided he was going to hang it up first thing in the next morning. The blond sighed contently when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear.

"Is this one of those 'anything he can do, I can do better' things?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke moved his lips to the boy's neck and placed a gentle kiss there. Naruto turned around to face the raven, his cheeks the color of sakura blossoms.

"I love you too, Sasuke." The tumbled out of his mouth clumsly. He didn't know when it happened. When he realized he was in love with Sasuke, it just happened, and it felt wrong to keep those words inside. Sasuke was in a similar state of mind. The raven never imagined he would feel such things for another person. The emotion was clear and confusing, beautiful yet alarming, but above all it was right. Looking down at those crystal blue eyes, Sasuke saw how much Naruto had been yearning to hear those words. So he said them again.

"I love you."

…

"That idiot lied to us!" Naruto practically roared, the impatient airline receptionest glared at the loud blond. Sasuke sighed as he dragged the shorter boy out of the line.

"He said 12 o'clock! Twelve! Not nine!" Naruto angrily spated to himself.

"Can't really blame him, can you?" Sasuke murmered while looking down at the furious blond. Naruto deflated. He could guess the reason why Sai didn't want them to see him off. Their last encounter with the artist had occurred two nights ago when Sakura organized a farewell party for him. It had been awkward at first, but then Hinata miscalculated her step and the bowl of guacamole she had been carrying flew straight to Naruto's head. That had broken the ice. They spent that entire night in laughs, even Sasuke allowed himself to shed his stoic expression in front of a larger crowd. It had been fun, Naruto thought.

"He could have just told us not to come, I would have respected that." Naruto mumbled to himself. Sasuke sighed as they walked out of the crowded airport.

"If he decides to visit you can give him a piece of your mind then. Come on, let's go eat now that we have the rest of the afternoon off." Sasuke pulled Naruto to his side and guided them toward his parked car.

"Ramen! Let's eat ramen today!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke hummed in response his mind drifting to the night of two days ago.

"_I told that idiot not to drink that thing Sakura gave him." Sasuke scowled at the slumbering blond on the pinkette's couch. Sai chuckled at the drooling boy._

"_Hey, Sasuke, I need to ask you for one more thing." Sai turned toward his long time friend._

"_Another kiss from Naruto?" Sasuke glared, crossing his arms. _

_Sai laughed nervously, "Ah, so he told you after all." He rubbed the back of his neck._

"_He can't keep secrets, but he actually told me willingly. Said something about having an honest relationship." Sasuke rolled his eyes, however inside he was happy that Naruto was honest with him about everything. Sai bit his lip, it was going to be hell getting over the blond. _

"_Well, what I wanted to ask you was to keep Naruto away the day I leave." Sai looked at the other raven head on, showing he was serious._

"_Are you sure?" Sasuke would gladly accept the request, but he had to think about Naruto as well. _

"_Yeah, that kid has quite a way of expressing himself, and if he's there I don't think I can hold myse-" Sasuke jumped in._

"_Alright, I get it." Sasuke grimaced. "He'll be mad." Sasuke added reluctantly._

_Sai smirked, "He's got you, he'll get over it." _

"_Believe it or not, I'll miss you as well." Sasuke muttered. Sai's smirk increased._

"_And, here I thought I wouldn't get a heartfelt goodbye from Sasu-chan." Sai used his old childhood nickname for Sasuke, one that Sasuke loathed. Sasuke glared at the other, hoping to burn a whole into his head. Sai took advantage of the other's anger to swiftly steal a kiss from the raven. Sasuke's shocked face caused Sai to fall into a fit of laughter. _

"_Wha-what-" Sasuke was beyond rational articulation. _

"_It didn't seem fair that Naruto was the only one who got kissed by someone else. Now your even." Sai shrugged his shoulders. He gave the sleeping blond one last look before he retreated, ready to get home and pack. _

"_Goodbye, Sasuke. Take care." Sai opened the front door. "Oh," he turned back toward the seething Sasuke, "If you break up with Naruto-chan, let me know so I can come comfort him." With that and a sly smile Sai shut the door behind him and headed home. His smile diappearing half-way toward his car, a somber expression taking its place. _

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice ripped him out of his memory.

"What is it?"

Naruto pursed his lips, "I said you missed our exit." Naruto pointed at the back of the car. Sasuke sighed once again.

"If Sai does come back, I'll personally strangle him to death." Sasuke whispered harshly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What, why? I won't let you do that, Sasuke-teme." Naruto pouted.

"The last night we saw him, he kissed me." Sasuke confessed, "I know he only did it to piss me off, but then he had the gull to tell me that if we ever broke up he would come comfort you." Sasuke looked like a petulant child. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke asked incredulous.

Naruto didn't answer he just continued to laugh until his stomach hurt.

**Fin.**

**Author Note: There you have it. Ah, I'm quite happy with how it turned out, but I kinda feel like it could have more...hm...I'm considering making another one-shot that's SasuNaruSai, like a hot ninja sandwhich threesome thing. Well, I hope y'all liked it! Questions, Comments, Concerns? Hit me with a review, but as usual Flames will be disregarded. Have a very pleasent day! :)**


End file.
